eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Bird Watching - The Beast of the Enchanted Lands, Part I (House Item)
| altname =Bird Watching - The Beast of the Enchanted Lands, Part I| }} Book Text "Bird Watching - The Beast of the Enchanted Lands, Part I" Second Edition This book is the story of the author's fateful encounter with the Great White Hummingbird. Welcome, reader, to another exciting chapter in my Bird Watching series. Many of you have asked me, "Artemisio III, what caused you to take up bird watching?" Well, in this special edition, I'll tell you how it all began. Many years ago, when I was a wee lad, I would traipse around the countryside, exploring all the great mysteries of the world. I was so overjoyed at all the interesting things I found, I never really paid attention to where I was going. My life drastically changed when I ran afoul of what would later become my arch-nemesis. As I collected posies to give to dear Mum, I saw an odd sight floating above a patch of flowers. Curious, I stepped forward to investigate. There before me was a hummingbird. But reader, make no mistake, it was no ordinary hummingbird. No, this hummingbird would send shivers down your spine. Hovering before me was one of the deadliest creatures known to Norrath - The Great White Hummingbird. Now, I know you're saying "But Artemisio III, isn't the Great White Hummingbird just a myth?" and I say to you, reader, "Listen to the stories, for they are true!" A simple sighting of such a magnificent beast would not have normally been enough to change my life were it not for what happened next. Hearing my approach with it's supersonic powers of hearing, the Great White slowly looked up at me. I'll never forget the look in its eyes as it spotted me! It was like looking into pools of darkness, and from it's eyes it oozed an ichor of filth that penetrated deep into your soul. As the Great White smelled my fear, it began to laugh in that low, mocking cackle all of the stories claim it possesses. It began to rise over the flower patch, knowing that I had nowhere to run. This is when my life began to flash before me. The Great White began to hover around in a pattern that began to lull my senses. As I watched it, I was hypnotized by it's beauty, all but forgetting the mortal peril I was in. That's when it opened it's gaping maw, showing me it's jagged teeth. The Great White was about to go for the kill. As I turned to run, I tripped over a rock, knocking myself to the ground. That was when I knew it was all over. But you see, that was what saved me! The special helmet my mother always made me wear fell off my head as I tripped. It flew stright into the sky, and as it plummeted to the ground, it fell right on top of the Great White Hummingbird. Underneath my helmet was trapped all 2 inches of seething evil! Fortunately, I had my wits about me, and I left the helmet where it was. I ran home to tell my Mum of the events, but she was more concerned about what happened to my helmet. Instead of making up some story about giving it to a nomad in exhcange for some magical beans, I chose to tell her the truth, no matter how much it frightened her. This is only the beginning, however. In the next volume, I shall detail how someone unleashed the Great White back into the world, and how I began my search to save Norrath from utter destruction.